Building automation involves the programming and utilization of a network of electronic and electromechanical devices that monitor and control the mechanical and electrical systems in a building to create an intelligent building and reduce energy and maintenance costs. Movement detecting devices are commonly used for this purpose. Such electrical switches and sensors have conventionally employed elemental mercury as a conductor or weight. In building automation, control of devices such as air handlers and water systems, for example, use a plurality of such switches and sensors to monitor and control building logistics. Since it is now known to be harmful to humans as well as the environment, however, it has become less desirable to use mercury. Additionally, there exist federal standards and regulations controlling the use of mercury in commerce.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an electrical switch or sensor that can be utilized to detect movement, or tilt, of a building facilities component, and control a desired event through an electrical signal without using mercury in conjunction with such a sensor or switch. Further, the switch or sensor should be able to provide the same or substantially similar functionality as would be expected from a switch or sensor containing mercury.